


Spider Eren

by KaedeCresent



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Fan Art, Manga & Anime, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeCresent/pseuds/KaedeCresent
Summary: A gift I feel is insufficient to the best person in existence.I can't do hands so the outline will have to do I'm sorry.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house/gifts).



> A gift I feel is insufficient to the best person in existence.  
> I can't do hands so the outline will have to do I'm sorry.


End file.
